1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for rapid fire gun systems. In particular, the present invention is for rapid fire gun systems that are adaptable to aircraft. In particular, the present invention permits rapid fire gun rates with relatively few moving parts and higher expected system lifetimes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All current rapid fire weapons use a case round. The case, typically metallic, contains the gunpowder, igniter, and projectile. The case usually provides a gas seal to form a snug fit within the barrel of the weapon. In operation, the round is mechanically rammed into the chamber, locked in place, and fired. The movement of the round usually requires a distance of about 10 calibers. After the internal pressure subsides, the mechanism is unlocked and the spent case retracted for the same distance. A fresh round is then brought into position and the cycle repeated. This mechanism is extremely complex and requires the exact synchronization of feed, ram, and lock systems. The long reciprocating motions require large forces with heavy components. This results in a slow cycle rate. The heat build-up in the chamber area is rapid and often limits gun operation.
The reciprocating motion can be simplified by using rotary motion. The common police revolver is an example of this type of simplification. The revolver, containing a conventional cased round, only has to index a distance of about two calibers between shots. While this mechanism is simple and the component dynamics are improved, the system becomes too bulky with more than the traditional six shots. The revolver concept has not been mated previously to the recoilless rifle technique.